Mobius Frontier
by polygonicat
Summary: Hey there being my first time here I present to you my first ever fanfic about some bunch of Sonic OCs.  It's a story about some Mobius inhabitants which are bound to be united together by some legendary runes and claimed themselves as templars of Mobius.
1. Chapter 1

"A long long time ago...five heroes used to live in this planet...they are rumored to be the templars that will protect the very peace of this earth...

Chosen carefully by the greatest among sages they have been given the runes which will aid them in order to fulfill their task as protectors of Mobius...These runes are granted by the Master Emerald among us to furthermore vanquish the evil lurking around...

Fire...

Earth...

Wind...

Water...

Thunder...

The powers inherited on each and every symbol engraved among the legendary items they hold...will unlock their powers at their disposal...

But if there is a good side there will be always a bad side...  
These templars have been assigned to kill this evil soul lurking all over this planet and in order to do that they must first unite and cooperate in killing the beast...the legendary evil Death Ghast..."

"Master! It seems the people from The Dark Dynasty of Stars are here!"

The kids around the old man started to get scared as they soon heard the news.

"Oh no...are they here to get another one of us to be their experiment..", a kid said with his eyes showing a strike of fear.  
"...I want to go back to my mommy...", a girl shed some tears as she crawls under a cabinet to hide.

The old man stood up from his rocking chair grabbing his walking stick.  
"What business do they bring here?", the old man muttered.

"...Doctor FurPurr...they want Doctor FurPurr...", the man on the door said.

One young girl suddenly got surprised and ran near the old man as she look up at it with worrysome eyes.

"T-They want my father...? Why?", the young girl said.  
The old man looked down upon the girl.  
"It seems they are demanding too much from us...first our offsprings and now one of our men to create something evil...? I think we really need to disagree now...", the old man said.  
"B-But Master...you know what will happen if we disagree...", the man said as he seems to be getting a little bit nervous.

Suddenly someone pushed him and slammed the door open, two guards with heavily armored trench coats marched in as a fellow looking like a scientist follows them, it was a guy with a big grin and a pair of weird goggles with a white coat full of chemical stains.

"Greetings oh wise Master of Mancay, I am here to talk about on some important business with you", the scientist said as he sat down on a chair.

"If it is about Doctor FurPurr we might have some difficulties on agreeing to that.", the old man said.  
"*sigh* Master Liliro...Doctor FurPurr is such a great doctor...haha! And we need someone like him, and of course he needs to be acknowledge for his work in the cyborg development field, he will be a perfect asset that we need in our...BIG project", the scientist said.

"He do that to save people and not to create abominations of mass destruction!", Old Man Liliro said.  
"Yes! Master is right! He will not work for your stupid company!", the young girl yelled at the scientist showing no sign of fear.

"*gasp* Why isn't that Doctor Furpurr's beautiful daughter...", the scientist stood up and tries to walk close to the young girl.  
The old man stood in front of the child to protect her, "Watch your filthy paws!".  
"Ahahaha! It seems I may have to mention to our leader about...Eclipse's daughter...he might be pretty happy to take her and examine her to create such good clones of her to serve us...AHAHAHAHA!", the scientist maniacly laughs out.

"You will never have her...nor she will fall on the hands of your imbecile leader!", Old Man Liliro said.  
Suddenly the scientist slapped the old man with anger, "HOW COULD YOU INSULT OUR LEADER, YOU USELESS GEEZER?".  
The old man fell down on his knees as he got hit.

"Master Liliro!", the young girl said as she tries to help the old man on getting up again.  
"I am already sick and tired of your foolish plots...now is the time where I really need to do something to protect my people...so I am not agreeing to whatever you will be demanding to me now!", the old man said still in pain.

"So what are you going to do? Raise your walking stick and fight against us?...*snicker*...HAHAHAHAHAHA!", the scientist called on his guards as he laughs some more.

"Master...we need to fight please stand up...", the young girl's tears fell down as if she is loosing hope.

"GUARDS! You can show them what true power is to them...kill them and everyone around here too...oh wait! spare some of the kids we might need them for further experimentations~ *snicker some more*", the scientist said as he slowly walks out of the door.

The guard approached the old man and pointed their guns on him.  
"Are you ready to die old man?", one guard said.

"Nooo! Dont kill him!", the young girl tried to cover the old man with her body.  
"Damn, twart blocking the way should we kill her too?", the other said.  
"Dont kill her! She is one important specimen of ours!", the scientist yelled.

"Okay boss!", the guard shoved the young girl with force.  
"MASTER!", she yelled loudly as she watches the guards pointing the gun at the old man.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew as someone arrived swiftly...  
The guards were surprised and they soon realized their guns have melted down...  
"H-Holy...what happened to our guns!", the guard said.

"It seems I am on the right time...", a woman stood up vaguely in front of them with her hands blazing with fire.  
Her fur was white and her eyes were green, "So...you want my husband right?", the woman asked.

"...Y-You are Eclipse?", the guard said with fear.  
"Eclipse...", the old man mumbled.  
"...Mother!", the young girl yelled as she ran to hug Eclipse.  
"You need to pass by me before you can have him!", Eclipse said as she points to the scientist.  
"Oh Eclipse dear~ I know you would arrive...that's why I got something prepared just for you...take it as a present from us!", the scientist said as he throws a capsule through the air.

An explosion suddenly emits through the air and next to it a sparkle of ice suddenly scattered around.  
"Is that it? Nice trick~ but unfortunately it doesnt do nothing!", Eclipse said.  
"*smirks* Oh really?~", the scientist said.

Blocks of ice suddenly covers Eclipse feet as the cold wind started to blow around her.  
"! Oh no...", Eclipse tried to counter it using her powers but suddenly the fire on her hands started to wear off.  
"Tsk tsk tsk~ No use of fighting back now darling~", the scientist said.  
"Mother! No please fight back! I know you can do it!", the young girl said.  
Eclipse suddenly pushed the young girl away to let her avoid getting frozen, "Luna! My daughter! Dont let them get you!".

Soon Eclipse's body was frozen with ice.  
"Well..I havent expected we would be getting something much bigger than we expected now! I shall immediately bring her to my leader...and she might be a good use to lure Doctor FurPurr too..hehe~", the scientist said.

"Mother! Mother!", Luna ran towards her frozen mother and tries to hit the blocks of ice in hoping her strenght would get her mother out.  
"Guards! Let's bring this big fish back to our base!", the scientist commanded.  
"But how about the daughter?", the guard said.  
"Haha! The little girl is not a concern now! We got her mother which is much more of a greater specimen~", the scientist said.  
"Okay boss!", the two guards tries to push Eclipse frozen body outside but Luna still hold on tightly to it.  
"Damn you kid! GET OFF IT!", the other guard kicked Luna away.  
"We shall see you when you get older...Luna...HAHAHAHAHA!~", the scientist walked away.  
"MOTHER!", Luna yelled.

"Hey! Luna are you okay?", another voice could be heard.

"Luna wake up!", the voice persistently calls her name.

Luna snapped out of her sleep and stood up all shocked, "Mother...".  
"Damn girl you have been saying that all the time on your sleep...", a blue furred fox said as she tries to calm her down.  
"Miley...My mother...I need to help her...", Luna said as her tears fell down.

Miley hugged her tightly, "We will soon help your mother Luna...but for now you need to be patient...".  
"I cant! I need to help her now! She is in trouble...", Luna said as she trembles.  
"...", Miley just hold her tight as she look outside the window and saw someone coming.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"...Who could that be..?", Miley said as she stood up to open the door.  
An old man was in front of their door, he is holding a box with some questionable writings on it.  
"Master Liliro...welcome, are you here to visit Luna?", Miley said. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Lady Wharfreak please do be careful General Nuncho might be mad if you get in trouble!", a guard yelled at a long distance from the woman.  
"Relax boys...I know what I am doing~", Lady Wharfreak said as she tries to crack down a locked gate.  
"Lady Wharfreak this is no time to be enetering a scrap yard we need toget to the base in order to get those cannons ready!", the voice from the radio transmissionn said.  
"I just need to find something which is may worth to be studied here~ And of course it will benefit our union sir~", Wharfreak said.  
"*sigh* Fine fine just hurry okay? We need to finish some other projects as well in here! General Nuncho out!", the radio transmission ended.

A few more minutes later and Wharfreak successfully cracked the security password for the gate.  
"Oh lucky I am! Now I can finally see what the Dark Dynasty of Stars have been boasting about!", Wharfreak said as she steps in the dark laboratory.

It was very dark and messy everything have been destroyed and burned but some of the equipments still remains functional and shows signs of operation.

"...This place is more awesome than I thought!~", Wharfreak wanders around trying to operate some of the stuff in to find some informations.

Noises of machineries echoes around the laboratory as the lady still wanders around to see something interesting until she found a pod nearly untouched and still working...

"...*gasp* Could this be...Doctor Furpurr's famous pods used for making cyborgs?", Wharfreak said with such amazement as she tries to feel the pod itself. The said pod glimmers with green neon lights and was thickly covered with glass though nothing cannot be seen through it.

There was a desk not too far away where the pod is and some technical notes are there, Wharfreak quickly grabs them and one by one read them.

"Day 21

It seems everything is stable and good the patient is finally showing some signs of existence his arms slowly moves and he can groan a bit. I believe he will be soon alive...from death. Half metal, half cat he will be the next army of this eveil organization I have been working for. I feel horrible though for doing such a thing...I think this man will not truely forgive me for what I have done to his corpse. At least he now have his second life.

Day 22

The patient finally opened his eyes and he can now see through his bionic eye clearly. He is still a bit clueless on what is happening around. Yet what is so amazing about this patient I have is it seems he has been given a free will of thinking this is quite a progress for my research though even this newl ife form can think of it's own it can still be fully programmable and controllable by commands if you wish to, using the specialized software I have designed to fulfill whatever I wanted to be for him...Perhaps a rebel or a super robot who can get me out of here.

Day 23

The project was aborted and they have commanded me to stop continuing on the patient. They told me they know what I was planning so I have to force myself on doing what they really want in exchange of the salvation of my dearest wife Eclipse. Now that I think of, I hope Liliro is taking care of Luna way back home...I miss her very much...

Anyway back on topic project DD0S-07 is cancelled but in any case it will be resumed I have prepared a specialized pod for it to seal him and as you execute the command in the mainframe you can activate him still giving new life to it again. It is not yet designed to hurt people so it could act pretty harmless to everyone, unless programmed so using the program."

Wharfreak throws the notes away and grabbed a chair to sit on the mainframe.  
"Heh~ It seems today is my really lucky day~", Wharfreak said as she start to execute some commands on it.

Command Prompt:

C:\execute

Loading...

A few light suddenly opened around the pod as the lady entered the command as the pod suddenly started to open smoke covers the air almost making it possible to see for awhile.

"Heh..let's see Doctor Furpurr's perfect crea-...", Wharfreak suddenly was strucked as she saw someone actually rising from the pod. It was a cat with a strike of black fur and reddish eyes, the cat walks towards Wharfreak but the lady seems to be panicing a bit eventhough she knows it will not hurt her.

"Oh...my...god...", Lady Wharfreak said as she tries to step back.  
The fog slowly disappears and revealed how the cyborg looked like, "Greetings, Master...".  
Wharfreak suddenly grabbed her communication device, "General Nuncho, Come IN!".  
"YES YES! What is it now Lady Wharfreak? Have you finished playing ther in the labs?", Nuncho answered.  
"Oh yes~ I even have a brand new toy to show you~", Lady Wharfreak said as she tries to show the general what she have discovered.

"HOLY! DONT TELL ME YOU ARE INTO STRIP CLUBS?", Nuncho said.  
"NO! You perveted old man! He is a cyborg!", Lady Wharfreak said furiously.  
"...! Oh Santa Maria! You mean...this, is Doctor Fupurr's creation?", Nuncho said.  
"Heh~ Indeed and I am now his master~", Lady Wharfreak said.  
"I cant believe such technology could be real...This is quite interesting! Lady Wharfreak please furthermore continue your explaoraion there! We might need to know most things about these cyborgs.", Nuncho said.  
"Aye aye heneral~", Lady Wharfreak said.  
"Though what is this chico's name?", Nuncho asked.  
"...Ummmm...Uhhhh...oh! Wargod!", Lady Wharfreak said smirking.  
"What a very silly name!", Nuncho said laughing.  
"What? I thought hard for his name General! You cant be laughing at it!", Wharfreak said.  
"I prefer if I name the chico with El Terible Tornado!", Nuncho said.  
Wharfreak just pouts her mouth.  
"FINE FINE! YOU WIN! WE CALL HIM PRIVATE WARGOD!", Nuncho said furiously.  
"Yay~ I love that name~", Lady wharfreak said.  
"Whatever Lady! Now come back to base! We night even have the help of that metal headed friend of yours to help us in our projects here!", Nuncho said and then he ended the transmission. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So where is Luna? Is she alright?", Liliro said.  
"Yes Master Liliro but she still dream of those incidents that happened a long time ago...", Miley replied as she let the old man come in the house.  
"We have some important things to talk about Miley, can you stay out for awhile?", Liliro said as he put the mysterious box on the table.  
"Yes master...but...one question what is the content of that box?", Miley said.  
"It is something which is truely important...which her mother need to give to her a long time ago...", Liliro said.  
"Ohh..heh..sorry to be nosy much..I guess I shall go and take a walk by the bluffs for now", Miley walked out of the door and closed it.

The old man wanders around the house it was a simple house which is made of wood and you can clearly see on the wall the pictures of Luna's Family, they were a very happy family but now they are apart from each other.

"Luna...are you awake?", the old man called.  
"...! It's master Liliro", Luna hurriedly walked out of her room.  
"Yes I had a good timing then...I wish tot alk to you about something important which involves your family", Liliro said.  
"! Have you found my mother and father Master?", Luna said with a little bit of excitement.  
"Unfortunately...no, but then again your mother have left something for you to have...", Liliro said.  
"Huh? She have something for me?", Luna said with such a clueless face.  
The old man took the box and hand it to her, "Take this box, open it and see what's inside. I cannot open the box for you for it has a special spell in it which only allow the members of the family to open it", Liliro said.  
Luna took a good look on the box, "But what's inside this box and they have to protect it like that?".  
"It is for you to find out Luna...and I might guarantee you it might help you find your mother...", Liliro said.  
"...Really, I will take whatever is in this box just to see them again!", Luna said as she tries to open the box carefully.

As the box opened fire suddenly surrounded her, the girl was a bit shocked and amazed for the fire is not burning her yet it gives her a soothing feeling around her.

Luna heard a soft whiper as she closed her eyes, "Luna...my beloved daughter believe in yourself...and you can be just like me...you are destined to be the next of them...and I hope you will fulfill your duty"

"...My duty?", Luna whispered.

Suddenly the fire around grew bigger as something rises form the box, it was a pair of red gloves with golden designs on it and some foreign letter engraved on the palm of it.

The soft voice still whispers on her ear,"This gloves...this are what you will use to protect your beloved one dear...let the fire within you heart burst and aid you in times of need...let the fire be the weapon you will use to seek justice and peace...let it be your guide...", the soft voice slowly fades away and the flames started to fade out around her as the gloves lay down on her hands still shining and emitting such a warm feeling through it.

"Ahhh...so it's been settled at last...", Liliro said.  
"This gloves...they feel so warm...like how my mother's hugs are...", Luna said.  
"May you fulfill what your mother have started Luna", Liliro said.  
"I shall...", Luna answered.  
"The templar of fire have chosen you, it is time for you to find your allies", Liliro said.  
"My allies?", Luna said not knowing what Liliro is saying.  
"There are four more templars in Mobius just like you...they have been chosen to wield an item that will prove them to be the chosen one...yet we dont know who they are just yet it is your duty to find them to unite with them and complete the ritual...", Liliro said.  
"But why do I need to find them? I will be just wasting time...I rather choose to travel to find my mother...", Luna said.  
"You need to fulfill that mission Luna no matter what...or else Mobius will be doomed...you have no choice", Liliro said.  
"...All I want it to save her...", Luna said as she looks down.  
"Think of the good side Luna...if you succeed to complete all the templars saving your mother would be easier...Please Luna find the templars first and I will allow you to find your mother", Liliro said.  
"Master it's been 12 years already since I have waited for that moment...is that wait long enough yet?", Luna said.  
"...Just be patient my dear...She is alright...", Liliro said.  
"Well then it seems like I have no choice but to really do it...but where should I start master?", Luna asked.  
"Join Mobius Frontier...that's where you will begin, I heard they are trying to gather all the people possible to help them find the templars...well once they know you are one of them they will surely help you find the other ones...", Liliro said.  
"Mobius Frontier...so if I join there that means I need to leave my island for a long time?", Luna said.  
"Yes dear...you have to leave Miley and your other friends here...", Liliro said.  
"...So many sacrifices...I never thought mom was this tough...", Luna said as she looks at one of the picture of Eclipse.  
"Well your mother had a lot of sacrifices too...including being far from you for most of the time...", Liliro said.  
"...Heh yeah but she still manage to make time for us eventhough she is busy with her duties...", Luna said.  
"Luna please...find the templars, do it for her...do it for Mobius...", Liliro said.  
"I will Master...", Luna answered.  
"Good we shall depart the next day night...I will give you enough time to say farewell to your friends...and enjoy Mancay for this moment...Have a good day I need some preparations to do...", Liliro said as he walks near the door to open it.  
"Heh..have a good day too master...", Luna said as she hold the gloves tight on her hands.

Liliro walked out of the door and walks slowly away from Luna's home...  
"I see you have convinced her Liliro...", his mind was communicating with Eclipse.  
"Yes Eclipse...though she need to learn a lot before she could be like you...", Liliro said.  
"The templars need to be gathered right away...I sense the presence of that vile beast...he is starting to gorw stronger again Liliro...you need to help her no matter what...", Eclipse said.  
"I understand Eclipse...though we are just starting to search for now I hope the military have some leads at least...", Liliro replied.  
"We shall see...Cluerid is still holding in this prison...he have already tortured me enough, but dont worry I think I can handle much in here...good thing he did forgot to seal my mind telephatic skills...though my elemental skills and sensing ability are rendered null in here...I cannot even tell where am I right now...", Eclipse said.  
"Dont worry Luna and the templars will find you soon enough, just hang on there...", Liliro said.  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"DD0S-07, Doctor Furpurr's creation is quite an excellent soldier", Lady Wharfreak said as she walks out of the lab with Wargod following her.  
"How can you say that lady? For me he looks like a defenless man who is naked", Nuncho said.  
"As how my PDA says his database contains almost a hundred knowledge about martial arts and gunsmanship", Lady Wharfreak said.  
"Santa Maria! Are you serious?", Nuncho said.  
"I think Dark Dynasty of Star have done quite a good job on getting DNA datas", Lady Wharfreak said.  
"Are you gonna keep those datas and all?", Nuncho said.  
"Of course not! I am actually wanting to format his database", Lady WHarfreak said.  
"WHAT? WHY?", Nuncho said.  
"Everything in the database say kill civilians with :Insert Martial Here: would you really like to have that in our soldiers?", Lady wharfreak said.  
"...Erm...freaking delete those datas. I shall teach him LUCHA LIBRE instead!", Nuncho said.  
"Ewwwww...that is not martial arts!", Lady Wharfreak replied.  
"General a transmission from Mancay Island!", a secretary from the base said.  
"Really now but why? DO they need help?", Nuncho asked.  
"They got a very important message to tell you sir", the secretary answered.  
"Well OK put them on", Nuncho said.

The screen started to open and some scratchy noises could be heard...  
"Greetings Mobius Frontier, I am Liliro the leader of Mancay Islands", Liliro said through his communication device.  
"Well hello there Liliro, I am General Nuncho the leader of the Mobius Frontier, how can I help you?", Nuncho said.  
"I have some great news to tell you about what you are finding for...", Liliro said.  
"You mean you have found Eclipse the templar of fire?", Nuncho said.  
"Eclipse is no longer the templar of fire", Liliro replied.  
"Hmmm...are you really sure old geezer? How can you prove that? We all know Eclipse havent performed the ritual to pass her powers to anyone", Nuncho said.  
"Nuncho...you might remember Eclipse has a daughter...", Liliro said.  
"...! Y-You mean? The gloves were handed to someone else before Eclipse was caught?", Nuncho said.  
"Indeed...she knew something will happen like that 12 years ago...so she have entrusted me to hide the gloves to give it to her daughter on the right age...", Liliro explained.  
"But how...? How have you managed to keep this secret to the evil organization?", Nuncho said.  
"Eclipse managed to hide it somewhere around the island after she have done her duties to seal the Death Ghast for she believes she have no use of it anymore and wanted to go back to her normal life as a loving mother of her one and only daughter...she decided to seal the gloves somewhere deep within the bluffs and encased it on a sacred box which is written in Mobians Ancient Writings. In any case, she have told me about it and entrusted me the key to open the seal of the cave, she told me too that I will be the one teaching her daughter the ways of the templar and how to fight like one in the right age. Soon enough another war have raged, the war between Mobians and the Dark Dynasty of Star lead by the evil Cluerid who is rumored to know how to open Death Ghast chamber and break the seal which the templars made...I am afraid though he might be gathering the old templars to help him by torturing them and brainwashing them to know more out of it, fortunately we still have options and that is find the templars before they would...and Luna, who is Eclipse's daughter will be representing as the templar of fire", Liliro briefly explained.

"Hmmmm...so you are saying this Luna have inherited the gloves now...but she is still inexperienced! How can you say she is fully ready to take the responsibilities of a templar?", Nuncho said.

"Ehem...well that's why I have contacted you Mobius Frontier so you can help us train Luna to be ready for her possible encounters with the Dark Dynasty of Stars and importantly the Death Ghast...", Liliro said.

"AHA! That's a good choice amigo! We at Mobius Frontier trains the best soldiers ever!", Nuncho said with pride.

"Well I suppose...though you might be needing my aid too in order to understand some of the things a templar should work on...so I will be staying in your base too", Liliro said.

"Sure then! A hot templar is a valuable asset for us! And if you think you can tell us how to train her we will give her a special training exercise according to your standards!", Nuncho said.

"Well then Nuncho I am glad you have accepted us...though one thing, do you have any leads on where the other templars are?", Liliro said.

"Haha! Well of course...we know the where abouts of the ice templar actually he is one of my many friends! Though he mostly like to live by himself and teach Protocol Martial Arts to some people of Nyalifor", Nuncho said.

"Y-You...know about Sir Ice Fang...?", Liliro was shocked.

"Hehe surprised? We were sparring partners when we use to be stronger and younger, damn I can beat that guy one handed, but he is way too strong now because of those powers", Nuncho said as he go shadow boxing.

"Ermm... alright that's good news indeed, we shall depart tomorrow night expect us to arrive after two days.", Liliro said.

"Si Amigo we will be ready for your arrival!", Nuncho said.

The transmission ended.

"EVERYONE GET READY TO ACCEPT YOUR NEW OFFICER! THE TEMPLAR OF FIRE!", Nuncho screamed on the mic as it goes on broadcasted all over the base.

Meanwhile back at Mancay...  
Luna arrived at her house seeing Liliro preparing some things for himself.  
"Oh it's you Luna...have you enjoyed your last walk at the bay?", Liliro said.  
"Master...how was the agreement with you and the army?", Luna said.  
"It was good...they have some lead to Sir Ice Fang too", Liliro said.  
"Who is Sir Ice Fang?", Luna asked as she sat down beside a window and stared outside.  
"He is the temaplar of ice...", Liliro answered.  
Luna stood up in shockness, "You mean we have one of the templars found now? That's good! We need to find the other quick we might ask him too!".  
"Haha...you got excited all of a sudden but girl it is easily said than done...Sir Ice Fang is a very...high pride man... we might be able to find him but he will not give in that easily we need to show him we are worth to get his help.", Liliro said.  
"You mean we need to beat him?", Luna said.  
"Perhaps...or we will be playing one of his silly games *laughs*", Liliro said.  
"...How strong he is?", Luna asked.  
"...", Liliro took a straight look at Luna.  
"I will challenge him if that's the only way I can make him to help us find mother", Luna is determined.  
"He is stronger than your mother Luna...beside the fact their elements contradicts each other you will surely have a hard time beating him...", Liliro said.  
Luna looks down a bit and looks at the fire gloves she have in her pocket.  
"You need to learn to wield those powers before you can beat him, that's why we will seek the army's help to hone you...", Liliro said.  
"Then we shall do it!", Luna clenched her fist and stood up straight showing determination.  
"Very well...we shall start training as soon as we get there", Liliro said. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hmmmm...this cyborg looks like not the type of one for war...what a bad taste for Doctor FurPurr in choosing his special army!", Nuncho said.  
"Perhaps it was a victim of them and they cannot choose quite a better one...", Lady Wharfreak said.  
"Why is this thing not reacting at all?", Nuncho said as he waves his hand in front of the robot.  
"As of the memo said he is been set into that mode perhaps if you work around his system he might probably berserk and kill us with all those skills he have~", Lady Wharfreak said.  
"Goodness I am thankful he was not set into berserk mode or I might probably lose a good mechanician!", Nuncho said.  
"Hahaha~ You silly General Nuncho I dont go to missions unarmed you know~", Lady Wharfreak said as she puts out her iron shotgun and put it on the table.  
"So what is the plan on this one lady?", Nuncho asked as she walks around the cyborg.  
"I am planning to reprogram him to be able to be free of will like what the note of DOctor Furpurr have stated...it seems though I need to crack down some codes out of it to do that.", Lady Wharfreak explained.  
"Ahhh very well then we will see what you can do to that, I hope you will be successful on this project Lady Wharfreak...though are you really sure you can handle examining nude men?", Nuncho said.  
"Ummmm...in that case heh I guess I will be having a hard time on it~", Lady Wharfreak answered.  
"Well then I will leave you be with your work", Nuncho said as he walks away and got back to his office.

As soon as Nuncho got in the room Wargod turned his head and looked at Wharfreak with those blank eyes.

"Hello there~", Wharfreak said as she smiled at Wargod.  
The cyborg stared still at Wharfreak not asnwering back.  
"We need to go to my lab now so I can examine you, I hope you dont mind it", Lady Wharfreak said.  
The cyborg still didnt answered her and stood still.  
"Ummm..heh well follow me!", Wharfreak said as she walks towards the hall but the cyborg doesnt seem to follow her now.  
Wargod turned around to face her still with that blank stare.  
Wharfreak took a sigh and got by Wargod's back so she can try to push the cyborg.  
"Come on now let's go on to...t-the...ugh you are too heavy!", Lady Wharfreak said as she tries harder.  
He didnt budge at all...  
Wargod tries to turn around again to face the lady and he raised his hand reaching for the lady's hand.  
"Lead me Master", Wargod said.  
Wharfreak was shocked and she stared at the cyborg's hand.  
"D-Dont tell me I need to hold your hand and lead the way...", Wharfreak said.  
"Yes Master", Wargod replied.  
Wharfreak suddenly felt uncomfortable, "M-My...it would be embarassing walking around the hall holding your hand".  
Wargod stood still with his hand reaching out.  
"...AGH! I guess I have no choice!", Lady Wharfreak grabbed Wargod's hand blushing a bit.  
"Master's Temperature rising slowly", Wargod said with a robotic voice.  
"Huh? No I...I am not feeling uncomfortable!", Wharfreak started to walk pulling Wargod and the cyborg started to follow her through the hall.

Every soldier have their eyes on the lady as they gossip around stuff.  
But the mechanician is pouting and walking in a fast manner to reach the lab right away.  
"Ugh I will be the talk of the base today! Man this is quite embarassing in a way", Lady wharfreak said.

They finally have reached the lab and as the door closed she locked it by inputting a code on the locking device.

Wharfreak pulled the cyborg to the table, "Now sit there please."  
The cyborg followed and sat on the table.  
"Good at least you are following some other instructions well, and I tell you now you are quite a lucky damn bastard to hold my hand through the hall!", Lady Wharfreak said.  
He didnt even replied as he still stare at the lady.  
"Bah! Why am I even trying to talk to a robot that doesnt even feel anything...I am just being too hyped up about him holding my hand eventhough I shouldnt really bother! This isnt me at all, I need to start my work!", Lady Wharfreak said as she gets on some tools.

Suddenly the cyborg stood up again and got on Wharfreak's back.  
"Now where did I put those screw drivers...", Wharfreak suddenly stood up and turned around to check up Wargod but she felt shocked as she saw him behind her.

"...Wargod!", Wharfreak suddenly trembled as she saw him so near her, his hands starts to move towards her getting closer and closer.

"...Doctor Furpurr sure is a perv-", Wharfreak saw Wargod grabbing a screw driver and the cyborg started walking back to the table to fix himself.

"...Oh...I thought wrong hahaha", Wharfreak said with a sarcastic smile as she gets the other tools and got near Wargod.

Wargod was turning some bolts tight on his right arm and moves it slowly to test it.

"Fascinating he can do maintenance to itself, I guess it is part of the program to take care of himself in times of war...", Wharfreak just watched the cyborg as he continues on.

Wargod stopped for awhile and looked at the lady.  
"Ermm...I guess I did make him feel quite uncomfortable by watching him do the maintenance", Wharfreak said as she smiled at the cyborg, "Well then DD0S-07 I am afraid we might need you to lay down so I can furthermore examine you".

"Affirmative", the cyborg threw the screwdriver away and lay down on the table.

"Ahhh it's now time to check his core and hard drive so I can start reformatting and installing a new AI to his hard drive", Wharfreak said.

Suddenly some metal cuffs tied the cyborg up to hold him firmly on the table.

Meanwhile on Mancay...

"Master Liliro I am quite anxious yet scared of what the outer part of the island would feel...this is my first time going away from my homeland", Luna said.

"Dont worry dear, I will be accompanying you into this voyage though dont rest assure that the other part of Mobius is quite safe, you should learn to protect yourself and find good allies to help you find the remaining templars", Liliro said.

"Right, who will be meeting there at the army anyway?", Luna asked.

"Well your future leader who will guide you and help you find what you need to find, his name is Nuncho and he will be your general in the army and I will be your personal trainer", Liliro replied.

"I just hope we are not doing the wrong decision master...", Luna said.  
"...Just believe in yourself and trust us Luna...nothing will go wrong", Liliro said smiling.

A flying aircraft suddenly swooshed and slowly landed on the island.  
"Well it seems the ship is here we need to depart now Luna", Liliro said.  
"Yes Master Liliro...", Luna took a final glance at her home, "I will miss this island...when everything is done and I succeed in rescuing my family, I will come back here and live at peace with them...".

The two started walking towards the ship as the entrance to it opened.  
"Welcome Sir Liliro and Private Luna! We are here to give you a ride to get to the Mobius Frontier HQ", a soldier said as he salutes.

The two continued on walking in the ship and arrived at the lobby where they met a lady wearing a fancy uniform.

"Greetings, I am Ms. Tsuihoo, captain of this ship which is called The Hyper Nuncho", the lady bowed her head as she greeted them.  
"Good day I am Liliro and this is Luna, the fire templar", Liliro said.  
"It is such a great honor to meet a templar, please follow me anyway so I can lead you to your rooms", Tsuihoo said as she walked in an elevator waiting for them to follow.  
The two just followed and got in the elevator, their eyes are wandering around through the glass window seeing all the technology the ship have. 


End file.
